The present invention relates generally to drill chucks for use with hand drills or with electric or pneumatic power drivers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a chuck of the keyless type which may be tightened or loosened by hand or by actuation of the driver motor.
Both hand and electric or pneumatic tool drivers are well known. Although twist drills are the most common tools used with such drivers, the tools may also comprise screwdrivers, nut drivers, burrs, mounted grinding stones and other cutting or abrading tools. Since the tools may have shanks of varying diameter or the cross-section of the tool shank may be polygonal, the device is usually provided with a chuck which is adjustable over a relatively wide range. The chuck may be attached to the driver by a threaded or tapered bore.
A wide variety of chucks have been developed in the art. In the simplest form of chuck, three jaws spaced circumferentially approximately 120 degrees apart from each other are constrained by angularly disposed passageways in a body attached onto the drive shaft and configured so that rotation of the body in one direction relative to the shaft forces the jaws into gripping relationship with respect to the cylindrical shank of a tool, while rotation in the opposite direction releases the gripping relationship. Such a chuck may be keyless if it is rotated by hand. One example of such a chuck is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,673 entitled "Non-Impact Keyless Chuck" commonly assigned to the present assignee, and whose entire disclosure is incorporated by reference herein.
Despite the success of keyless chucks such as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,673, varying configurations of keyless chucks are desirable for a variety of applications. For example, it would be desirable to have a keyless chuck that requires fewer components or lower manufacturing cost. In addition, in particular environments such as, for example, use in a surgical environment, fewer parts, and specific preferred materials could be beneficial. Further, a chuck in accordance with the present invention could be produced to be disposable if desired.